Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality
by guincaldwell
Summary: Ten-year old Harry Potter and his twin Vera suffer abuse from their Aunt and Uncle until they turn eleven, where they are delivered shocking news that will change the course of Wizarding History as we know it. Warning: Very dark! Please read AN!
1. In A Name

**I would just like everyone to be warned that this fanfiction is very dark, like just in case you didn't get the memo. Contains: Violence, Sex, and other things that can make you incredibly doesn't have a main pairing as much as my character just fucks everything. It might include incest, I def. see that developing because of how sick and twisted their lives are.**

 **I would also like to say that while this is formatted as this will be a series, it really is to be read as one whole book, so this AN is the same throughout the whole book series. I don't believe the smut will happen in the first book due to the ages. Will there be slight sexual situations, yes and no. Kids don't understand at all what they're doing, anything implied with adults will be implied, merely that. And with kids, it won't be as descriptive as say the violence.**

 **I swear that will change. But I do want them to age a bit.**

Queen of Disaster

Chapter 1

In A Name

"Brat!" He threw her crumpling body, mangled from being beaten seemingly within an inch of her life. Her Uncle Vernon laughed loudly, cruel in his vision and words, his laugh seemed to grow hoarse as he slammed the cupboard door. It grasped onto her vivid, red hair pulling her head painfully back and leaving a gap of bald skin on the top of her scalp. She was thrown into the body of her only comfort, her younger brother, Harry. She had taken another beating for him, but their monstrous Uncle had begun to grow tired of her screams. Still, she felt a sense of satisfaction that Harry had yet to break.

The bruises did not mar his pale skin as they did her's. In fact, due to mass amount of wounds she had covering her body, it was as if she were a walking corpse. It didn't help she was incredibly easy to bruise due to her incredibly fair skin. Harry flinched as he had felt her body slam into him, only to worry as he felt her be pulled back by the door. Still, some strands of her were cut underneath it and he quickly scrambled to find them, ripping the thin, fine hairs out from under it. "Are you alright Vera?"

"It-It hurts."

"No shit!" He growled as softly as he could possibly manage under his breath, which wasn't very soft at all. But their Uncle and Aunt relished in their ability to tear their niece and nephew down.

It had been like this for as long as either of them could remember. But the both of them knew someone had loved them at least once upon a time ago. Or at least, that's what Harry thought. He knew Vera was much more bitter than he was. Although he didn't blame her, he felt guilty, but he was a coward, he knew it, he didn't want to beaten either, plus, Vera would beat Harry herself if she thought he would ever defend her.

"I- I don't know what to do." His hands rubbed softly over her swollen and bruised arms. "You're better at it than I am." He muttered.

She gave a pain-filled smile. He could see it's warm brightness even in the darkness of their cupboards. "You can do it, I- ah, I believe in you."

"I should probably get you in the bed." He said to himself. He tried his best to pull her up the floor and slide her to the mattress. It was difficult. She was heavy, not that she was fat, but Harry was far from strong. He was fast. No, Vera was the strong one. He laid her gently on the thin pad they were forced to call a bad. It was better than the floor he supposed, but not by much.

By this time, his hands were covered in blood from the cuts that traced her skin. Uncle Vernon had brought out his knife today and his belt. She was naked, of course. Harry knew Uncle Vernon didn't rape her or sexually molest her, but he knew his sister and when he looked at his sister, Harry saw true beauty: in the way she looked, but also in the way she was as a human being. However, their Uncle had no use for her personality and soon he would make that clear.

Harry had seen it, just a glimpse of his Uncle's putrid brown eyes as he flicked to cast his gaze over Vera's budding breasts. It was sick. Harry had felt a true rage caress his heart, but there was little he could do about. All other attempts had failed. He placed her front-forward, wiping his hands on his much-too large t-shirt. They had no fear anymore. Any of the people from social service always seemed to disappear. It frankly sucked and he had long given up hope of ever escaping the Dursleys, but Vera had never given up hope.

And she seemed to have been able to read his mind: "We'll leave someday." She said. "I know we will. I promise we will."

She said this with such exhaustion that Harry feared for a quick, slumbering death. That's what old people did in movies. And boy, did Vera sound old. Harry nodded and grasped her hand, clasping his tired fingers around her's. He closed his eyes, searching for it, grasping for it, but it was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Vera had always been more talented at it than he. Harry didn't know why, but he always seemed to be behind her in every way.

He wanted to cry. He would never be able to heal her.

Not that he needed to.

She would be fine in the morning.

But he would do anything to take away her pain and it seemed just when he was about to give up hope, he found it, the special thrum that gave a wonderful feeling all through out his body. He exhaled roughly as he felt it trickle down from his hand and into her very being. He could feel her shake as she began to cry and she would have sobbed had she not known the consequences. "Do not cry." He said softly, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "Please."

"I cannot help it, Harry. I swear." She gasped at the feeling of his essence pouring into her. She could feel the numbness setting in. "Si-Sing for me. That song. My favorite. You have such a lovely singing voice."

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part. Baby of mine." They had first heard the song during their first year at Primary School. They had been placed in the same class by pure luck. It was called "Baby Mine" and it was from _Dumbo_. They were sure it had to have some original singer and they had just used it, but they were only ten, and although they had already gone through so much, they were still not yet knowledgeable enough about the world around them. Harry had a lovely voice. This was a fact. Vera often compared it to hearing an angel, which would make Harry blush. He didn't consider it that good. Vera would laugh and reassure him that it was beautiful. That they were beautiful, with or without parents.

Sometimes, Harry got the feeling Vera hated their birth parents.

For leaving them with the Dursleys?

He didn't know.

Personally, he thought she hated her name more than anything for it wasn't Vera, not really. It was Guinevere. Their Aunt Petunia made sure to do her best to remind Vera that Guinevere was a scandalous whore who cheated on her husband and was burned at stake. They had looked it up in the library as well as her current nickname. Vera meant "faith" or "true".

Harry suppose that was accurate.

After all, if Vera didn't faith, how else could she continue on with this life?

Harry didn't know. His name meant powerful or something like that.

This is why he didn't place his trust in names, especially given names, not chosen names.

Harry didn't get to choose Harry; But he made sure that Vera became Vera.

It was the least he could do.


	2. Not A Home, Only A Zoo

**Thanks to** River-Mel.O.D **for following! I really appreciate it!**

Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality

Chapter 2

Not A Home, Only A Zoo

It was June 23.

A dreadful day, a day that was a bane to nature itself.

It was their cousin, Dudley's, birthday. A tragedy for he would most certainly use his one-month-older status in their faces for another half the year or so. He was the son of their brutish Uncle Vernon and malicious Aunt Petunia, containing the both of their worst qualities. However, he was hardly the villain they were.

Vera often told Harry that Dudley was merely a product of his environment. That his behavior came almost completely from the way their Aunt and Uncle treated them. Harry adored every word she spoke and took it as absolute truth. Vera had never been wrong before. She certainly couldn't be wrong now.

Today wouldn't be all bad, Harry supposed. After all, they would be getting to go to the zoo today. Harry had never been to the zoo! He had only been able to quietly dream of all the majestic creatures Vera had read to him from story-books. Lions. He was most fascinated with them. Vera had snorted at that, calling him a "typical boy".

Vera favored dolphins.

But her reasons disturbed Harry more than anything.

"Dolphins are like the humans of the sea. They destroy everything they touch, they rape, and they pillage all whilst laughing as they do it. It's admirable for they hide behind nothing, except humans. If it were up to me, I would give dolphins legs and lungs and a brain as big as ours and I doubt the world would see a difference, except, for their pride in it. Humans are hypocritical in that. We like to hide our violence, our true selves. Most of us." Vera had sneered. "I would like to see one and hope that one day I'll be a dolphin one day, too."

"Don't be a dolphin." Harry had said. "Be a lioness. That way you don't have to protect me anymore and I can protect you!"

She had snorted, crushing his big, wide heart. "That's not how lions work."

She had given him her best smile, the smile she only gave him. He had fallen for it. "But thank you for trying, Harry. I really appreciate it." She had kissed him on his cheek and had made him feel like the greatest brother he could possibly be.

The twins woke to the sound of a very familiar harpy banging and screeching on the walls. "Get up! Get up! It is your cousin's birthday! A very important day, much more important than either of you ever will be, so I better see some big smiles and some nicely cooked bacon or you will be punished, especially you Harry."

Very flinched, moving off the covers, still wincing as she did so.

The pain never seemed to go away.

Even after the marks left her skin as if they had never been there, it still hurt as if they mentally did not leave (or maybe their gift was only so skin-deep), neither knew, but the both of them barely discussed what they could do out loud. Vera held her groans. She held her face firmly as she pulled on her clothes, which were old and stained clothes bought from some thrift store. Her shorts had small girly patterns in it and her shirt was a dull, faded pink. It clashes somewhat badly with her red hair. She sniffed at it.

Vera liked pink but not on herself.

But she knew that was exactly the reason her Aunt Petunia got if for her.

She could hear the clicking noises of Aunt Petunia vividly.

The idea of of a giraffe stomping in the halls of Number 4, Privet Drive almost made her laugh. Aunt Petunia was a tall woman at around 5'11, compared her husband's average of 5'7, she was almost grotesque in nature. She wore lots of pastels. Don't get Vera wrong, she liked pastels, but it was the same with just pink, they were not suited to her. Vera much would rather blue or purple or dark green. Something that went with her eyes. Yellow went wonderful with her hair.

Nope.

She would never see those colors on her clothing if her Aunt Petunia had anything to say about it.

They were quiet, solemn in their natures as they walked out from the cupboard.

It was much too big for them and probably contributed to their aching bones.

They were growing children.

Or at least, they tried to be.

Being semi-starved and beaten had an affect on how you grew apparently.

Dudley stomped down the stairs just a little too late. He had probably been hoping that he would cause spiders to fall on their faces or something. Harry hid his smirk as best as he could. Dudley sneered at the two of them: "I don't see you working! Didn't mother tell you I wanted bacon. You won't get to come otherwise."

Harry bit his lip but he was unable to stop himself: "Actually Dudley, Aunt Petunia couldn't find a baby-sitter, so you're stuck with us either way." He winced as he heard his own words. Damn. Damn it. No. He looked worriedly at his sister.

As always, she had a plan as she saw the purple rising in their cousin's face. "Pay Harry no mind Dudley, you know he's just jealous. I hope you forgive me, one can't help who their family is after all. For your birthday, I'll-" She stopped and Harry didn't see what she did but he saw a blush rise on Dudley's face.

"Don't let it haa-happen again." The boy stammered. "Especially on today." He snarled at Harry and pushed his way past them.

Harry turned abruptly towards his sister. "What did you promise him? What did he ask you to do?"

"He didn't ask me anything. His gang was merely teasing me is all."

Harry paled as he saw the way she was trying to shrug it off, as if it didn't matter. "You promised something naughty, didn't you?"

"According to Aunt Petunia, I'm always naughty-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Vera...Trust me, I may be younger but I am your brother."

Vera sighed as she leaned closer to him: "Fine, I have to-"

"DID I NOT SAY COOK A PROPER BREAKFAST!" Came the shrieking banshee once more.

"Yes ma'am." Vera said as she hurried swiftly to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia turned towards Harry: "And you, you get to set the table and collect the milk and mail. It's your lucky day I know. But your Uncle and I have decided to extend our kindness as usual, so get to it. You might let the milk spoil if you dilly-dally."

It took over an hour to cook the breakfast, eat some toast (because heaven knows he wasn't allowed to eat the actual breakfast) and watch as Dudley opened all thirty-six of his presents, of course, he would be getting two more somewhere in London. Not that it mattered. He bullied his way into everything and extravagant birthday gifts were one of them. When Harry was a dad, if he got to be a dad, he would probably spoil his child, but raise them with kindness and respect. They would be forced to treasure their toys and not just throw them in unwanted piles to rot. It was sickening really. At least, it made Harry sick.

The doorbell to the house rang.

It was the house.

Not their home.

The Potter Twins had decided they didn't have a home.

If they did, it certainly wasn't here.

They were caged here. Trapped like the very animals they were going to see.

In a way, it was almost cruel and sadistic to bring them there.

He had no doubt that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had seen the connections.


	3. Constricted

**Oh my goodness. I did not expect this!**

 **Thanks so much to:** Cas86, GiantCookie, River-Mel.O.D, The Paper Princess, jack3160, sbernardod, theflyinfoote, and Com-scholar

 **Also, I am very grateful for my first review. Extra thanks to The Paper Princess. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I didn't think it would get this much attention.**

Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality

Chapter 3

Constricted

Piers Polkis was a rat-faced punk who had been friends with Dudley for quite some time. He had brown hair that was cut close to his scalp, although a little too long to be called a buzz cut. His nose was hooked and his teeth were pathetically large. He had failed a grade, making him twelve, and due to this he was already sporting bouts of acne. His mother smiled brightly behind him, unaware of his nasty, mean ways. "Happy Birthday, Dudley!" She smiled brightly, pushing Piers forward. "I'm so sorry I can't stay. I have an appointment, you see."

"Of course!" Aunt Petunia shouted so ever cheerfully. "We're happy to take care of him!"

"Thank you so much." Mrs Polkis stared down at her son tightly for a moment. "Make you you behave, you understand?"

"Of course, mum."

He walked in and it seemed wiped the wind out of our lungs. He was a good liar. He was a rat. It was rats did and do and what they forever will do. Vera stared from behind her proud Aunt and Uncle, proud of her cousin Dudley to have made such a good, friend: a fine example of a strapping young man that will which lead the future! That was their exact words, no joke. That was primarily Harry's job.

Especially when even thinking around the Dursleys.

If she tried to joke, Vera usually felt herself grow sad. She didn't like feeling like that. At all. It made her furious at them. Strange things seemed to happen with her moods. She had been beaten from the last one. Badly. That was the reason Uncle Vernon had even got his knife out. Normally, he seemed to worry, but he also oddly knew that nobody would save them. They had tried and now they were gone. Vera didn't know what happened to them, she could only speculate that Uncle Vernon was some sort of murderer.

He might have had some shady business connections she knew nothing about.

Dudley showed off his new video games and bragged that he got thirty-six and that he was promised another two in London. Of course, he didn't like to mention the huge fit he through about originally only getting thirty-six. He would look most uncool if he did so. Even Dudley knew that. He knew a lot of things that he didn't like to share with the rest of his family.

And she knew that the moment Dudley leaned down to whisper into Pier's ear, she knew what they were talking about. His voice pitched excitedly as if only talking about one of his games. Vera supposed she was. A game that is. Dudley and Piers were eleven (and twelve) respectively and they were no longer just children, but adolescents, aka, the era of puberty.

Vera knew that Piers had given Dudley a few naughty magazines to look at and they were already speaking the crude language of teenagers. Vera knew that much due to how often Aunt Petunia complained about it; as well as Uncle Vernon (although unlike Aunt Petunia) Vera caught the winks that Uncle Vernon gave Dudley.

She stared at them hardly.

A few weeks ago, one of the boys had nearly strung her own shirt off of her. She thought it had been Malcolm, but Dudley had chickened out, luckily for Vera (although it barely helped anything at all) and told him to stop. Malcolm did. But the others boys had begged Dudley to mess with her. He had refused. And she had just promised him that she would take off her shirt and let them look at her bare chest if he "forgot" to tell on Harry for mouthing off.

Vera would rather be gawked at than be touched by her Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon found any reason to beat her.

And lately his own eyes had begun wandering.

Vera was young, but she knew things, alright.

Through books, through common sense, and other things.

She knew that it would be so long until he touched her in more inappropriate ways than which he already did.

She was already bracing herself for the days, she knew they were coming soon.

Vera had grown to accept how little she could do.

They had tried.

It had failed.

But she knew that one day when she and Harry were older; she knew that whatever thing they could do, it would grow stronger. Vera had come to realize that with their extensive fear of the word "magic" and "sorcery", as well as creativity in general, she had a feeling that she knew what it is. That she knew what she could do and she knew they feared it and she while she could dream of turning them into toads and squashing them, she had to wait. She could barely control it as it was, much less turn people into toads.

Vera had a feeling she wasn't that type of witch.

She was far from being an ugly, old hag.

They let Number 4, Privet Drive, and eventually they left the village of Little Whinging all together. Vera was smushed into sharing a seat with Harry in hopes that the police didn't seem to notice too poorly fed and dressed children sitting together. She knew that aside from the green eyes, she and Harry didn't look alike. That was the truth, unfortunately, because she thought Harry looked like a little Angel. Vera was told from the day she could properly listen that she was a whore, a future red-headed vixen that was destined to steal men and commit sin. Aunt Petunia told her that. She often made her repeat it.

Yes, there was no way that Vera was an ugly, old hag.

Her Aunt Petunia had long taken that role onto herself.

Vera thinks its because of her red hair. Not only did she share the same name as the adulterous Guinevere, she shared the same hair color. She had fire for hair and green eyes to match. The colors of an evil, wicked deceiver. But she also knew that her red hair had to come from somewhere. Aunt Petunia hated Vera more than she hated Harry and Vera only had a vague idea as to why.

It took over an hour and some few minutes to get to the zoo.

Vera did not like London.

It was loud, smelly, and crowded with all types of people.

She figured she didn't like people.

Do you see the problem now?

She made sure to walk behind her Aunt and Uncle and cousin. Her pale, small hand was clasped around Harry's rough one. Vera was assigned inside chores and Harry was given the long, arduous chores outside. This was because that Vera was often beaten so much her body just couldn't take the work nor did they risk anyone wanting to see or get concerned.

When the got inside the the zoo, which took ages to get tickets, but they were able to do it, they were to follow behind their Aunt and Uncle.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked quietly.

Vera shrugged. "Not really. This is for Dudley's birthday, remember that."

Harry didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy himself. He wanted to see the lions and the monkeys and the bears and pretend that for once; everything was normal. Vera was angry all the time. Which he understood, but she let it control her and it worried Harry, it did.

"Not even for dolphins?"

"Maybe a little bit for the dolphins."

Harry knew that was just to make him happy, however.

The birds were first and Harry found he did not like birds too much, but the parrots were most exciting. One even said "Hello!" to him! It acted so happy and good-natured. The Dursleys would never let Harry have a parrot. They had quickly moved past them though because Dudley wanted to see gorillas. Personally, Harry could understand why; Dudley just wanted to see his alternate reality. He and Uncle Vernon were the size of gorillas, but without all of the muscles.

Harry looked at the big apes, lazing about, he turned his head. The next exhibit after this was the snake exhibit? Harry had always liked snakes as well. He had found a few in the garden, but nothing that would stay around him. Snakes were, especially the ones that were smaller than your hand, more often afraid of humans that what people thought.

"I want to see a cobra!" Dudley obnoxiously yelled. "Mum! Hurry up! The gorillas aren't that exciting!"

Aunt Petunia kept trying to take pictures, before she was forced to put the camera away. Harry saw Vera looking at the Orangutans. He motioned to her. She followed after them. Silently of course. Harry didn't understand how she wasn't the least bit excited. Sure, it was with the Dursleys, but they never got to go anywhere but the house and school. It was like their luck was beginning to turn around.

He saw Dudley banging on the glass of a- of a-

His heart stopped.

That snake was the biggest snake he had ever seen in his entire ten-year life. He stepped over to it, making sure not to disturb Dudley as he did so. "Rise you bloody snake! Dad" Dudley turned his head over to get Uncle Vernon's attention. Uncle Vernon stepped over to it, banging his fist against the glass.

"Sorry Dudley. Can't control these animals, it's why they're locked up in cages!"

Dudley ran over to a more active snake (Vernon following), leaving only Harry. He stepped forth, looking at the magnificent creature. It was long, a Brazilian Boa Constrictor. "Sorry about them." He whispered to it. "They're the real animals."

The snake's eyes seemed to widen and it rose up, pressing its head against the glass.

"How is it in Brazil? You must miss it."

The snake pointed at the sign, with its head.

"Oh, you were born here?"

The snake nodded.

Harry blinked: "Can you understand me?"

It nodded again.

"Dad look it's moving!"

And Harry felt his own small form crumpling down the ground as he was pushed. He couldn't help it. He felt the buzzing of his gift and the air seemed to grow heavy. The next thing he saw was that there was no glass and that there was a screaming Dudley falling into the glass-less exhibit. He nearly laughed at the sight.

People began to scream for the snake was slithering out of its cage. It looked at Harry as it did so. "Thanks, amigo." It flicked its tongue and tried to slither as fast as it could. Harry was in shock.

"Harry!" Vera had him by his arm, pulling him up. She looked frightened.

Harry knew why. He felt dread fill his heart as he realized what exactly had just happened. Another freakish thing, that's what. Another terrible thing that Vera would have to protect him from.

"Did it hurt you?"

What. Oh. The snake. "No? No of course not? Did you hear it?"

Snakes weren't supposed to talk but that one had.

"Hear what?"

"The snake! It was talking!"

"Harry, don't say these like that." She flicked her head around. "At least, not now."

And it took one glimpse at Uncle Vernon's accusing face to regret everything that had happened today.

He bit his lip and prayed to God that Vera wouldn't die tonight. Not just physically, but mentally too. Harry couldn't handle it. He couldn't. Vera was his rock, his emotional support. He couldn't lose her to the Dursleys, not when she had worked so hard to stay alive and here with Harry. He had to come up with a plan.


	4. Her Little Angel

**Thanks so much to:** Cas86, GiantCookie, River-Mel.O.D, The Paper Princess, jack3160, sbernardod, theflyinfoote, and Com-scholar

 **I think I got you all, not so sure. But I would like to remind everyone that since I usually update once or twice a day that you should follow and not favorite/bookmark/wait for it on the updated list. Follow, that way you'll get the most recent chapters ASAP! Also, please review. I would love to see what you think. Especially about this chapter. This is one of those very dark chapters that I warned you guys about!**

Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality

Chapter 4

Her Little Angel

It was hardly a blur of pain. No, Vera could remember this very clearly. His big, meaty fist slammed into her cheek, bashing her to the floor. He liked to beat her in the guest room, where they could be alone and the only things around were Dudley's forgotten toys. "How dare you! How dare you even touch my son with your freakishness!"

Vera's frail frame hit the floor and she didn't even bother raising her hands to stop the collision of her face into the wooden flooring. She breathed heavily. She could feel the stinging of her now busted lip. It would bruise, but she could get rid of it. She didn't know if she wanted to. She never did. Why hide his crimes?

Because no one would help.

It was like whenever someone seemed to step up and care, they were gone the next day or they just ignored the way she looked, the way she felt, the way she didn't care. She wasn't allowed to make even good grades. She barely passed her years. She helped Dudley with his homework and never did any of her's. She was beaten if she did better. She was also beaten her Aunt and Uncle got calls from the school, so not that it really made a difference.

The lights seemed to dim, but she blinked, trying to keep it away.

"Get up!" He snarled. "Don't play games with me, girl!"

She seemed to have taken too long and she felt his hands pull painfully at her arms, dragging her to her feet. She heaved, a cry exiting her mouth. His hand came down again, but he didn't let her fall to the floor. "I took you in! I feed you, I put a house over your head, yet you attack my son?"

"I didn't attack him," She muttered, turning her head around, the glare bright and wide. "The glass just disappeared!"

"Sure it did!" He laughed sarcastically. His brown eyes and eyebrows seemed to have become one being. "Should I got get your brother, girl."

"He didn't do it either! No one did! If anything the zoo did it!"

"The zoo?"

"Yes..."

This time, she could feel her nose creak. Blood was dripping in and out of her mouth.

"Turn around and pull down your skirt."

She always feared this part. She always feared being...being raped by him. Being touched by him because there was no one to help her. She had tried that. She had even dared go up to Aunt Petunia, who had smacked her for daring to suggest that "her husband would touch a freak like you". But Vera knew she knew. How could she not?

She turned around, hearing the sound of his belt unclicking.

She did as she was told.

The vision of her little Angel, of her Harry, flashed through her mind.

As her hands unbuttoned the metal buttons that kept her skirt closed, she let the skirt fall to the floor. She could only wai-

"Your knickers too."

"What?" She squeaked.

"You heard me girl. I have decided that the belt is no longer enough." She heard it drop to the floor.

"Please. Uncle Vernon, don't. You can't!"

She couldn't even turn around and look at him.

She felt his hand grasp at her hair and pull it painfully, his fingers, like little vipers, snatching to her jaw, squeezing her mouth. "You think you can protect your brother with that mouth?"

"No-No-"

She was slammed to the floor, her knees and elbows punching at the wood once more. And for the first time, as she could do nothing but stare at the forgotten toys, she let tears slip down her eyes. The whole time he raped her, she cried. She screamed as loud as she could and he relished in it. Everyone in the house could hear it.

Aunt Petunia sniffed as she tried to concentrate on her knitting. Her face was tight as her clenched her calves together, as if stopping herself from running in after her husband. Her niece was hardly the only one to have felt Vernon's ire before. She could feel the bruises over her figure as she moved. They were no longer there, but she could still feel them. They never seemed to go away.

She hated the girl.

There was no doubt about that.

She hated Vera Potter. She looked so much like Lily it was, frankly, disgusting. It made her sick to her stomach. The boy looked too much like his father for her to even care. But she knew, she knew that no little girl should be raped. But what could Petunia do about it? You think Petunia had secretly wished to be rid of her niece and nephew. No, Vernon knew, he knew too much, thus they were stuck together, forever. She had tried, once, after he had smacked her across the face.

It was before Vera had ever seemed to have attracted his attention.

She had called the police.

And Vernon had been taken into custody.

And then _they_ had come. They had made almost everyone forget. She was told to keep her mouth shut. To just let it happen. That they had to stay in their home. It was despicable. It was gross. Worse than Lily's look-a-like. She couldn't even leave her own husband! She had begged for answers. She had tried her best to be rid of them. But they had told her no. They had made her swear to keep them and to raise them in a "proper household".

She heard the girl's screams and she felt her own heart cry.

But...At least it wasn't her.

Most would think Petunia disgusting and she wouldn't deny it. She had a lot of love in her heart but she gave none to her two guests. She knew that when Vernon accidentally killed the girl, she knew she would run and take Dudley (and even Harry) with her. If that was what she had to do. They had all sorts of governments, didn't they? Someone would take them in. They had too. Besides, they couldn't hide a murder. Could they?

But what was happening to Vera was not murder.

It was torture.

Dudley sat in his room. His eyes were swollen and red. He had been crying all the way home from the zoo, but right now he felt a sense of glee in him. She never really seemed to cry so hard from his father's belt. Good, it must have meant that his father had been going easy on her punishments. She deserved it. Or really, Harry did, but now Dudley could force her to...to do more naughty things. The gang would be so jealous. Dudley had her all to himself and as long as he didn't beat up Harry as he did her, he could pretty much force her to do anything.

If only she would be able to move tomorrow.

Dudley wished he could have told his father that he didn't mind that he got trapped into an exhibit.

That way he would have even more leverage.

Below Dudley, in the cupboard under the stairs, sat a sobbing boy. His fists attempted to pummel at the door, but he had no upper body strength, so they made only light, delicate thuds that even Petunia could easily tune out. "Vera!" He whimpered. "What is he doing to you?"

He hated this place. He hated it! This was not his home!

Why would their mother and father leave them here?

How on Earth did they think that his Aunt and Uncle were good people?

Maybe his parents were just bad parents?

Harry shook his head, unwilling to believe his Aunt's cruel, vicious words. His hands pressed against the door, his finger nails were clutched into the wood. He felt it. That rising burst of anger, that familiar thrumming in his veins, except, this time, it was more powerful. He needed to get to her. He needed to get to Vera. He had to stop that monster!

He felt it come through his hands and his dreams of even unlocking the door...It came true, he felt it unlock beneath his hands. It took him a few seconds to fully comprehend it. He had opened the door! He pushed it open, his feet flying before he could think. He ran up the stairs, his thuds giving him away, but he didn't care! He had to be brave for once! Vera needed him!

Petunia saw him. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. But she kept on knitting.

Harry's adrenaline seemed to rush through him, but as he flew around the second corner. There was no more screaming, only the sound of a door opening up. Uncle Vernon was still buttoning his pants and pulling on his belt. He laughed cruelly as he looked at the angry expression on Harry's face. He shoved past him, his barking laughter echoing through the house. "Petunia, it seems she has her mother in her after all! A right, proper whore!"

Harry pushed into the room. "Vera!"

He saw her form quivering on the floor. He let out a horrified gasp. "Vera, what did he do to you!"

He saw her bum, covered in smeared blood.

Harry crashed to his knees, crawling over to her. She grasped for his hand. He held it. He didn't understand what happened to her, but he knew it was bad. He had a faint gist of it. He made a grab for her skirt and tried to pull it on. "No, don't." She murmured. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"It hurts!" She didn't seem capable of answering his question. She was crying and whimpering and sniffling. It was the first time he had seen her full-out sob in such a long time. Usually, it was him doing the crying. He had heard her say the same phrase too many times for him to feel comfortable. She had never said it like this.

The door creaked behind him.

He looked up to see his Aunt Petunia. She knelt down and helped to pick her up. Vera could barely stand on her own feet. This was normally the guest bedroom, but they rarely had guests, so it became a wasteland of toys. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry: "Get me a bowl of warm water and a towel."

"Ye-Yes ma'am."

He ran down the stairs. He could hear the telly on. He felt the anger in his heart again, he felt the thrumming, but he tried to shake it off. Uncle Vernon didn't matter right now. Vera did. He had to wait too long for the water to heat up, but there was hardly a faster way. He got a big bowl and filled it, as well as a dried, clean towel.

She had been bleeding. He didn't know where. Harry felt so useless!

He gently brought it up to the guest room.

Aunt Petunia looked at him and nodded sharply.

Harry did his best to avoid his eyes for she had Vera laid wide on the bed, her legs open and spread and Aunt Petunia seemed to be analyzing the damage done to whatever Uncle Vernon had done. He placed the bowl on the the bed table and he took her hand in his. "I'm here, Vera. I don't know what to do, but I'm here." And just like that he seemed to forget Aunt Petunia was even there. He told her what he had planned. That tonight they would fix her up and they would leave and that they would have run away together and lived in the forest.

"It doesn't matter. They would find you."

He looked up at Aunt Petunia and flushed.

She had heard everything.

"They? Whose they? You?"

"No. Him. The man who brought you here and won't let you leave."

* * *

 **So some of you might be wondering, we're on C4 and we haven't even gotten to a mention of Hogwarts or anything like that. Well, I could write much longer chapters, but I feel more inspired writing scene-chapters. It is a writing style. One of my personal favorites. War and Peace, one of the longest pieces of literature, was written in this format. Basically, all the books are going to be really drawn out. I want your opinion on keeping the whole FF series as one fanfiction or would you prefer me to separate. Right now, I have it set out as if I separate each book, but since you're the viewer, I would like your input on something like that.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	5. The Last Obey

**This is a much slower chapter considering how intense last one was but I have also stretched my creative writing skills with this one. There are differences in the book/movie and this fanfiction (duh).**

 **Thanks:** Cas86, GiantCookie, River-Mel.O.D, The Paper Princess, jack3160, sbernardod, theflyinfoote, Com-scholar, AliceTheEvil-GoodBunny, EmeraldGuardian7, misaai

 **As well as even more special thanks to EmeraldGuardian7 for reviewing! It means a lot! I'm glad that I inspired those feelings of anger lol.**

Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality

Chapter 5

The Last Obey

"Who are you talking about?" Harry found himself demanding. It was quite the character change, but of course, this was a change in their lives. For once, their Aunt was being something other than mean and nasty. He would take all he could get. He knew that he wouldn't be able to help Vera just by himself. "Who is he?" The questions came out in such surprising quickness that Aunt Petunia found herself shocked. Harry was never the talker, always the listener. She made sure to crush that nasty voice residing shallowly in the back of her head, for now was not the time for it.

"The man is Albus Dumbledore."

"There were a lot of names I expected...That was not one of them."

"I know, but that's his name."

"Well, who is he? And how could he have placed us here? He's not my father is he?"

Aunt Petunia grew white as she didn't know what to think. It was disgusting to think about. Of course, she found a lot of things disgusting to think about, this was hardly the first thing, but still. "No, of course not. Albus Dumbledore is a wizard. You're a wizard. You father is James Potter. He was an insolent, mischievous man who had to have seduced my sister."

"A wizard? Like a magical sorcery wizard?"

"Yes. Well, they have a whole society for freaks like you. And when you were given to me after the car crash, I demanded that you be taken back! I could not care for you. Back then, Vernon was not in as high of a position and I already had a son. I could not take care of three children! Much less wizards! But he refused and reminded me of the letter he sent me: yes, he had to threaten me to take you. He spoke dangerous things, threatening things, things that would harm the family that I had worked so hard to cultivate. I told Vernon of your status, what more could I do? He was, he was a different man then. A harsh, violent man, but not the extent of- _this_." She looked over at his sister. She was wiping the blood away from her inner thighs. "Eleven years ago-"

"Ten, Aunt Petunia, we're only ten."

"Of course, ten, ten years ago, he would never have touched a child in this manner. I shall never understand what has happened to him."

She sounded truly remorseful for not just her own-self, but for her niece and nephew and just her whole life. Harry knew she probably didn't expect her husband not just to be abusive, but a pedophile rapist as well. He could only imagine how that felt. Someone you trusted in love just became completely different. Yes, he would never be able to understand it. He had never trusted the Dursleys and of course, the only person he did love and trust was fading in and out of consciousness at this very moment and was just the same. She was his protector. His hero.

Harry dared to ask, his voice trembling. "If you don't like so much anymore, why can't you leave? Why can't we leave."

"Something about having a stable family relationship." Aunt Petunia muttered. "This man, Albus Dumbledore, is headmaster of the school, Hogwarts, but I know he's much more than that. He's a leader in the society. I don't know how, but for the first few years of your lives here, I could see them, walking on the street, dropping off the milk, I thought they were everywhere. But when you turned five or so, they slowly went away. I had thought it would be okay to get rid of you. I had prayed that one day, I might be able to split the both of you way and my life would be normal again. No, however, it was not like that. Teachers weren't stupid, they saw the signs and they reported them. Social Workers either came once and never again or didn't even show up. That was when Vernon really became uncontrollable, when he knew that nothing could get in his way..."

"We're wizards. We're stuck here. And the man that put us here- He-he's never going to allow us to leave!" Harry's voice cracked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"So our mum and dad, did they really put us here?"

"Heavens no. Or at least I don't think so. There was no love between Lily and I. More hatred on my part. Still is. I have no doubt that you had a much more welcoming home waiting for you. He seems like the type of man who would manipulate you this way."

"But why here? What's the significance of here?"

She shrugged: "I don't know. I'll never know. Become of my insignificance in the world, I suppose."

"Did our parents really die in a car crash?"

"As far as I know."

"Do they have graves we can visit?"

"No. I was never given that information."

"Oh."

Harry looked at his beloved sister and about cried once more. He made way to clutch at her hand again, hoping that she would stay strong until they could- until they could...He didn't know what...Or well, he felt it pass through his mind more than once. He always had, but it had been just a faint feeling of hatred and anger, not so much truth in it at all. But right now, he wanted to kill his Uncle Vernon, murder him for justice. If the police or if the social workers couldn't do it. Why couldn't Harry?

Harry knew why. He was weak. He wasn't half as good at...magic as Vera was. He had seen her move actual objects before. Once, she had snuck a cookie away from the cookie plate. She had given it to him and Harry had felt terrible, but she knew she wouldn't eat it if given the chance. He had just now managed to unlock a door and still, he was too late.

Aunt Petunia continued to speak. "Of course, in a few months I said you will be going to Stonewall...That was a hope, a lie. When you're eleven or so, you'll gain a letter from Albus Dumbledore's School of Magic, Hogwarts, and you will accept it."

"How could you? He- He stuck us here!"

"And? This is your chance to leave. This is your chance to escape. This is my chance to take me and my Dudley away from here. You will accept it and you will smile and obey this one last thing from me."

"Oh-okay."

It was time he did something for Vera. He had to get her away from that man. He had to! This was the perfect chance. And if Aunt Petunia failed and if they didn't get to stay in the Wizarding Society, he would at least not be so useless when facing Vernon. He would meet the man behind all of this, the man who ruined his life.


	6. The Letter

**I gave you a much better chapter than last one, but last one was slower. This is gaining momentum again. I got a question! What houses do you think they'll be in. You, my dearly beloved followers, might be able to have some input.**

Queen of Disaster, Book 1: The Stone of Immortality

Chapter 6

The Letter

The Dursleys were lucky it was summer. Or rather, Vernon Dursley was lucky it was summer for the young girl he had just raped could barely walk on her own. Of course, she was still made to by her gleeful Uncle Vernon. His brown eyes would watch as her bare feet would wobble as she walked as she was made to scrub floors.

It was as if he had become a completely different character.

Harry had always known his uncle to be a terrible man, but he had never taken much interest in their house-hold chores as of now. He feared for her life and how he wished to be able to see her, to watch over her as a good brother would, but he was required to work outside.

His hands gripped the hedge clippers much too tightly. He imagined the stems were miniature versions of Uncle Vernon's meaty neck and that he was snipping away at it, waiting for a new Uncle to take his place. It was old and withered and ghastly compared to all other Uncles. It needed to be rid of.

But Harry had long acknowledged that he was weak.

He had tried. Oh how he had tried! These last few weeks had been terrible for both he and Vera, but he had essentially been told by his Aunt Petunia that they could do nothing but wait for the letters that would be sent by that Wizarding School. He had told Vera in a solemn excitement of what Aunt Petunia told him.

Much to his sorrow, Vera had grumbled and mocked the idea in his face. "The old hag is probably mocking us, lying to our faces!"

Luckily Aunt Petunia hadn't been in the room.

It seemed as though outside the incident, almost nothing had changed. Uncle Vernon had become much more weird and sadistic. Harry caught these things. He wasn't unaware, he just wasn't brave enough to do anything about it. He had a made a promise to protect Vera but he had no clue how. He had tried lifting things as she did, but to no avail it was like it couldn't form properly. He didn't know why.

Aunt Petunia was right.

They were magic. Vera might not believe her, but for the first time, Harry thought his Aunt might actually be telling the truth, which seemed very odd indeed. But he knew that Vera had been in and out of mind while both Harry and Aunt Petunia had been talking.

And even if there wasn't a school, he and Vera were obviously different. They could do things. Harry had unlocked a door once! With magic! Yeah, magic! And he had made the glass at the zoo disappear into nothing, only for it to reappear and they had to take everything out.

Harry tried to stop thinking of that.

It was what got them here.

As usual, Harry was getting Vera into trouble. A lot of it. It had been around a week since then and she had been getting better. He could only hope that in September, they could leave this life behind. Maybe they could show the school, maybe they could help.

Aunt Petunia had seemed to imply that the man...Andrew Dinkleburg...No, that sounded too normal. Albert...No...No..Something less common. Anyway, that man whose named started with A and ended with- Dumbledore! Alan Dumbledore! Well, she had implied that he had something to do with it. That he was responsible for placing them in Little Whinging and that he knew of what went on.

He placed the clippers down.

He stared at some of the stems and leaves. He held up his shaky gloved hands, he could feel the sweat dripping around the fingers and palm. He focused on the thrumming of entire being, pushing it out of his finger tips. He tried, he tried to push it into some sort of circle, but it seemed to go everywhere but his imagined circle. He groaned.

He would never be rid of Uncle Vernon at this rate.

Oh, yes. Harry had a plan for revenge, if he could learn how to use his magic. He would hurt that man, he would avenge his Vera for all the abuse she put up with. Aunt Petunia would get what was coming for her too! Of course, depending, she was a victim of Vernon's too, but she wasn't entirely innocent.

She deserved some sort of punishment as well.

Of course, he wouldn't snap her stem.

But as he said, nothing had changed.

As long as they were around Vernon, she snapped at them, cursed at them, smacked at their faces and she would ignore the way her husband's hands would tug at his sister's shorts. He had done something similar to her. He hadn't touched her down there, but...Harry had seen Uncle Vernon take her upstairs and she had come down (tears still in her eyes) and her lips had been swollen. Harry swore he had seen her wipe something off, but he had only been allowed a minute break inside and she had been quick to go back to work doing the laundry in the laundry room. Harry had asked her about in the cupboard but she had told him that it was none of his business.

Personally, Harry thought it was every bit of his business, but of course, he said nothing to her. He was scared that one day she would snap apart and never come back together again. He didn't want to risk that. He just wanted his sister to be sane.

He heard the odd hooting of a bird, but he ignored it as he took the clippers into hand once more. There was another hooting sound. It couldn't be an owl. Owls slept in the morning. Of course, it was quickly becoming evening and not so much morning anymore.

And then he heard it growing closer and closer.

Harry had never really seen an owl up close before. He was always inside at this time, helping set the table for dinner. He placed down the clippers and looked at the sky, looking for the owl. He didn't see it. He sighed, thinking he missed it as he turned back around, only to jump in shock.

It was a Great Horned Owl and it looked at him with its wide, golden eyes. It hooted again and Harry grew to realize that there was something on its leg. It held it out. It was a letter of sorts, tied on with a brilliantly colored red ribbon. "It came." That was the first thing Harry could think of. A smile grew on his face. "It really came! She wasn't lying! I can't wait to tell Vera!"

He nervously untied the ribbon from the owl. "You're really pretty you know."

It had a wax seal and everything!

Written in vivid green ink, on the cover, which felt like parchment, was: "To Harry and Vera Potter, In the Front Lawn of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging".

This was for them. An owl had delivered it and everything. It was magical. He knew it was. He could almost taste it in the air. He pulled open the envelope. Might as well read it now. Uncle Vernon might find it inside. Harry couldn't risk that. It would give everything away. He might not let them go. Harry dreaded not being able to go.

Aunt Petunia had said that you didn't need any money, but she wasn't sure if you needed permission as someone had come to meet them when their mother had been given her letter. No one else in their mother's family had been magic, Harry had learned from her. No one except Lily Evans, or rather, Lily Potter.

Inside was another sheet.

 _Dear Mr_ _and Ms_ _Potter, We are_ _p_ _l_ _eased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

It seemed legit. It had to be. He felt his magic. But where could they get this stuff? It didn't really say. It just said what they needed. Aunt Petunia might know. He stopped clipping at the hedges, thinking that his work was done, and stuffed the letter into his pocket.

He walked inside. Aunt Petunia snapped at him from her loveseat, "Did I say you were do-"

"It came."

It took two words for her to shut her mouth as she ushered him over. "Where is it?" She murmured.

"In my pocket." He pulled it out and gave it to her.

She scanned over it and nodded. "This is it. Have you told your sister."

"She doesn't believe me."

"Well she doesn't have to. She'll understand the moment I have to-" She groaned. "You get your supplies from a place called Diagon Alley. I remember it very vividly."

"How? Were their dragons and elves and-"

"No." She stopped him right there. "It was like stepping back in time. People wore robes and the streets were filthy. It stunk, but it was beautiful in a very-" She waved her hands, "-magical, historical way. There were goblins, disgusting little vermin. I can take you there and get your supplies. But you will not say a word! Understand. We have to do this in the utmost secrecy!"

"I-I understand!" And Harry did. Vera didn't believe him now, but she would see Diagon Alley (whatever it was called) herself and he hoped Aunt Petunia would take them to see the goblins.

He couldn't keep the smile off of his face for the rest of the night. And when Vera questioned, he remained vague. It would be a surprise.


End file.
